


Hammertime

by crabwalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canonverse, none of this makes any sense, pwp without the first p, theres no plot basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabwalker/pseuds/crabwalker
Summary: They get high after a long ass day





	Hammertime

The sun slipped behind the edge of the great wall, the shadows lengthened against an orange landscape that grew bluer every minute. Soldiers, minute on the ribbon road, made their way back to blocky barracks. Mike watched them with the detachment only a long, frustrating day could bring. A breeze lifted the hair from his cheek and he sniffed habitually, shifting his weight on the thick tree branch he stood upon. The leaves rustled.   
Mike felt the corner of his mouth lift. Not taking his eyes from the trudging soldiers, he inhaled again. “Levi.”  
The leaves rustled again as Levi dropped onto the branch beside him, shaking the tree and showering them both with leaves. “Hiding again?” He asked, looking up at Mike with dark gray eyes and raising a thin eyebrow.  
Despite himself, Mike smiled, but folded his arms across his chest as he sighed. “It’s been one of those days.” They stood in silence until the sunlight was well and truly gone, until the last of the soldiers found their way to the buildings and their rest, before Levi spoke again.  
“Got something for that stress,” his voice was low, casual, and Mike turned his head to find that Levi had already been looking at him. They held eye contact for a beat, and Mike felt something inside his lower stomach tense. The corners of Levi’s mouth curled upwards and he huffed out a laugh. Shaking his head, he pulled a rolled cigarette from a hidden pouch in his belt. He placed the cigarette between his lips and patted his pockets for a book of matches as he stepped closer. Mike inhaled Levi’s scent, warm and soft, with the faded notes of dried sweat; and detected an energy that seemed to emanate from his skin, thick on the cooling night air. He got a good whiff of the cigarette too, which apparently contained, in addition to the high quality tobacco of the nobles, the fungus that formed the bulk of the drug trade of the inner wall. “Block the damn wind for me, would you?” Levi cursed as the match blew out, tossing it to the ground far below. Mike turned his body to better shield Levi from the breeze that was now blowing rather insistently from the north and watched, silently, as Levi struck another match and held it to the cigarette tip in his cupped hand. Shaking out the match, Levi flicked it to the ground and watched the faint trail of smoke as it spun through the air. He returned his eyes to Mike’s as he inhaled, and Mike watched the ember’s reflection brighten and fade in the gray irises, he watched the tendons in Levi's hands flash in the weak light. Levi blew the smoke out the corner of his mouth as he unblinkingly offered Mike the cigarette, head tilted back and slightly to the side. Mike broke eye contact as he took the cigarette, fingers brushing together, callouses scraping against eachother, Levi's hands strong and hard and bony and gentle; and he drew in a long drag, and tilted his head back as he exhaled in a plume, forming a graceful arc in the air. The insubstantial bridge hovered for a moment, silvery gray, before being carried away by the wind. Mike thought idly of how he’d coughed the first time he’d smoked with Levi, intense coughs that made him feel like dry heaving, and how it had been the first time he’d heard Levi laugh….  
He blinked as he felt a nudge to his ribs. “I went to a lot of trouble to get that, don’t just stand there holding it,” Levi had moved closer while Mike was lost in his thoughts, they were inches apart and Levi’s neck looked bent painfully back as he frowned up at Mike, reaching for the cigarette. He took it and pulled in a long breath, coughing slightly in surprise as Mike’s hand came up to cup the back of his neck, cradling his small skull and feeling his pulse with his fingertips. He looked down and to the left as he always did when he was embarrassed but pleased, and released the smoke.   
They traded the cigarette back and forth, Mike’s thoughts growing slower as he admired the shine of Levi’s hair in the light of the stars that were gradually appearing in the sky above; how his muscled neck flexed as he smoked; how he progressively relaxed into Mike’s hand, head lolling back, half lidded eyes fixed on Mike’s, even smiling lazily up at him. His scent filled Mike’s head, tingling more nerves than normal, and as Mike took the now short cigarette Levi let his hand fall to Mike’s chest, dragging slowly downward to a rest at his belt. Mike felt two slim fingers slip beneath his waistband and a thumb running up and down the hair below his navel. He felt Levi’s other hand warm on his hip as he exhaled and tamped the ember out against the rough bark of the tree trunk, and pulled his small body closer as another gust of wind blew against his back.  
Levi reached up to cup Mike’s face, eyes intensely dark as he stared up at him, as though willing him to hear the thoughts in his head, to understand what he wanted from him; and Mike understood, he did, he felt the muted fire, the half speed urgency, and as he bent and connected their mouths he felt the lust threaten to overwhelm him. He gripped Levi tighter as Levi moved his other hand to Mike’s jaw and angled his head, slotting their mouths together. A familiar tightness formed between Mike’s shoulder blades as he bowed over Levi; when it became too uncomfortable he deftly lifted Levi’s legs around his hips as he straightened up without breaking the kiss. He kneaded handfuls of Levi’s ass, making him gasp and grind his hips against Mike’s stomach as he kissed and licked down Levi’s neck. The rustling of the trees around them seemed louder somehow, and Mike could almost hear the words they whispered to the wind, like they were surrounded by voyeurs; but Mike knew they were alone, quite alone, and the flow of his consciousness seemed to expand in waves until they engulfed them both, Levi perched in his arms, his weight grounding and focusing him.  
Levi’s usually nimble fingers fumbled with the cravat at his collar and tore it away, he unbuttoned as much of his shirt as he could before Mike reclaimed his attention by dragging his tongue over a certain area behind his ear. Mike could hear Levi’s breathing hitch and the click of his teeth as he clenched his jaw together. He needed more.  
So he turned and pinned Levi against the tree trunk, lips feeling the vibrations in his neck as he moaned and finally, finally their hips met in a slow grind. Their hands became more desperate as they clutched each other; Mike had just managed to unbutton Levi's shirt when Levi put his lips to Mike's ear and gasped, "Fuck….Fuck me, Mike." His breath sent electricity down Mike's spine and his cock pulsed.  
They both fumbled with Levi's pants, Mike managing to fit his hand in and wrapping his fingers around Levi's member. He felt warmly satisfied when Levi's hands flew up to tug on Mike's chest straps; mouthing behind his ear, he felt even more pleased as Levi undulated his hips into his hand and his gasps gradually turned to sobs, echoing in his head.  
Mike was just about to reach farther down when the wind shifted, and the sharp smell of a human cut through his foggy arousal. The scent rudely interrupted his high, flattening the levels of his consciousness so they became a single plane, and the residual effects of the drug sparked Mike's sense of caution. His heart beat fast and he tensed, lifting his head and inhaling deeply. Levi seemed to know what was happening; his hands slowed and he looked up at Mike. The lust was fading from his eyes now, and they seemed wider than usual. There was something vulnerable about the way he stared up at him, and Mike curved over him possessively as he whispered, "Someone's coming…."  
Levi slid his legs from Mike's hips, landing lightly on the tree branch. The naked expression was gone now, replaced with irritation. His eyebrows pinched together. "Who the fuck would be over here at this time?" He grumbled back, tucking himself back into his pants and readjusting his clothes. Mike huffed a soft laugh as Levi glared up at him. "It's one of your team. That guy with the curly hair."  
Levi cursed. "Fuck him, I'll make him pay for this," Bringing a hand up to comb through his hair, he stepped closer to Mike again and tucked himself into his arm. "Will he pass under us?"  
Mike sniffed the air again. "Probably." They waited in silence, and soon enough they could hear Oluo's footsteps on the dead underbrush. Levi leaned slightly to the side, the better to track his progress between the tree trunks below. His pale hair shone in the dappled light through the leaves as he walked fast, obviously in a hurry. As he drew closer to their tree, Mike saw Levi pull up his hood out of the corner of his eye.   
And then he stepped into open air. Mike watched as he landed perfectly in front of his subordinate, and how the young man jumped back in panicked surprise. "What the fuck are you doing out here?" Levi's sharp voice cut through the whispering of the leaves, and they fell silent suddenly, as though they too were waiting for Oluo's answer. The terrified soldier stammered a lot of words, few of which made sense and none of which strung together to form an idea. Levi let the poor guy talk himself into silence, which took less than a minute, and told him to get back to the barracks. He also included a vague but menacing threat of punishment in the event of any more nighttime wanderings.  
When the soldier had hurried out of earshot, Mike dropped down beside Levi, who kicked a piece of dead wood against a tree and cursed again. "He fucked it all up," rubbing the bridge of his nose, Levi furrowed his brow and sighed as Mike rested his hand on the back of his neck again.   
"Let's just go back," Mike brought Levi closer, and he obligingly tipped his head to rest on Mike's broad chest. He wrapped his other arm around the short man; his muscled frame felt somehow smaller now and the protective feeling returned. Mike tipped Levi's chin up and they kissed, slow, with none of the heat of before, but somehow more desperation. Levi finally pulled away and started towards the captains' barracks, leaving Mike on the bed of rustling leaves. He let Levi walk a little ahead of him, watching him raise an arm to brush aside a branch, and stepped close enough so that Levi would feel crowded. He reached out a finger and deftly hooked it into the back of Levi's belt, tugging lightly. "I'll make it up to you," he allowed the bass in his chest to reverberate, and chuckled as Levi's neck tensed. He didn't look around, but Mike could see the sharp corner of his mouth curve as he sped up ever so slightly.


End file.
